


One for the Private Collection

by bigficenergy



Series: Kiss Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, wedding photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Ray's photos from the wedding include a particularly intimate moment between the grooms.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kiss Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871239
Comments: 17
Kudos: 249





	One for the Private Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dairaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/gifts).



> Prompt: Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.
> 
> Thanks Daira! :)

“Hey, did you have a good- what are you looking at?”

David tears his eyes away from the laptop screen to look up at Patrick, who has just returned home from a solo day at the store.

“Um, Ray finally sent the rest of the reception photos,” David says, biting his lip guiltily. He knows he probably should’ve waited for Patrick to get home, but it was his day off, and he’d been too excited.

“About time,” Patrick says, setting his keys on the table by the door and coming to stand behind the couch where David is sitting with the laptop in his lap. “I know he’s a very busy man, but we’ve literally moved in the time it took him to- oh.”

The photo that David has open, full-size to fit the screen, is a vertical shot of Patrick sitting sideways on David’s lap at the reception. David’s gold engagement bands shine where his hand is resting on Patrick’s thigh, and Patrick’s ring can be seen where his hand rests on David’s shoulder. There’s a dimply smirk on David’s face, and a look of intent in Patrick’s eyes, which are cast down to look at that smirk.

“I… didn’t know we were being photographed,” Patrick says bashfully, bending down so his face is close to David’s, forearms resting on the back of the sofa.

“That’s very clear from the next shot,” David says, clicking to the next photo, which was taken seconds later, while they’re mid-kiss. Ray had managed to capture the raciest split second of that kiss, their mouths open to each other, a hint of tongue visible.

“Oh,” Patrick says, blowing out a breath. “That’s…”

“One for the private collection?” David asks, shimmying his shoulders. Patrick laughs.

“Yeah, it’s… it’s nice. Still, I probably shouldn’t have done that. You know, in front of our families, and with Ray documenting every second…”

“You’re saying you would have stopped if you’d seen Ray?” David asks, clicking to the next picture. It’s another few seconds later, the two of them nose-to-nose, eyes closed, smiles bright. They both look very,  _ very _ happy. Patrick huffs a soft laugh, full of emotion.

“No,” he says. “I wouldn’t have stopped for anything.”

He kisses David’s temple, but when David turns his face to kiss him properly, Patrick has moved away.

“Where are you-” David starts, but then Patrick has come around the sofa and is taking the laptop from David, setting it on the coffee table. “What… don’t you want to see the rest of the pictures?”

“In a minute,” Patrick says, climbing onto David’s lap like he had in the photos, on their wedding day. He lifts David’s hand to his lips, kissing one of the gold bands before letting David drop his hand to rest on his thigh, then gives his husband a very thorough kiss hello.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 😘


End file.
